Manboth
Manboth jest bossem w grze Patapon 2 i rzadkim bossem w grze Patapon 3.thumb|Wskazówka o Manbocie Opis Manboth to wielki, prehistoryczny ssak, którego gatunek wymarł wiele lat przed czasem fabuły serii gier "Patapon". Ostatnie osobniki przetrwały, zahibernowane. Jego silniejszym krewniakiem jest Manboroth.thumb|Manboth zamrożony w bryle lodu na terenie Jeziora Kochikachi Wygląd Jest to podobny do mamuta (którego jest odpowiednikiem ze świata Pataponów) stwór z zamrożonymi plecami, oraz wielką głową, podobną do góry. Przy każdym spotkaniu jest zamrożony w bryle, lodu niczym mamuty z Syberii. Budzi się dopiero, gdy rozwalimy ów lód. Ma czarne barwy, niebieskie powieki oczu, a także różowe plamy na skórze, paznokcie i oczy. Jego długie, zagięte ciosy (słoniowe kły) mają szarą barwę, a także liczne pęknięcia. Z nisko położonego zada sterczy mały, cieniutki ogon.thumb|[[Astropon informuje Nas o Manbocie]] Historia Zgodnie z tym, co nam mówią, w starożytnych czasach (ówczesnej epoki lodowcowej) istniał cały gatunek takich istot, ale wymarły i przeżyły tylko osobniki zachowane przy pomocy magii, będące różnorakimi strażnikami lub bardziej szczęśliwe okazy. thumb|Manboth na Śnieżnym Polu Nieczystych Łez Patapon 2 W "Patapon 2" jest bossem fabularnym, musimy go upolować, by zdobyć zapasy mięsa dla Naszych Pataponów. Spotykamy go nad Jeziorem Kochikachi, musimy się z nim zmierzyć w misji "Defeat Frozen Ancient Life Form Manboth". Potem zmienia ona nazwę na "Huge Manboth At Kochikachi Lake". Patapon 3 thumb|Statua przedstawiająca ManbothaW "Patapon 3" Astropon odnajduje go na''' Śnieżnym Polu Nieczystych Łez. Walczymy z nim w misji "Manboth, Władca śnieżnego Pola". Walka z Manbothem jest niezwiązana z fabułą, możemy ją przechodzić w dowolnym etapie gry, ale możliwość ta pojawia się rzadko. Po zabiciu Manbotha musimy czekać, aż pojawi się znów, by po raz kolejny z nim walczyć. Ponadto, w Kryjówce można postawić statuę przedstawiającą Manbotha - kupujemy ją w Sklepie Srebrnego Hoshipona. Łupy thumb|Bitewne Jajo ManbothaPrzy wprowadzeniu Manbotha w Zachwianie lub zabijając go otrzymamy materiały różnej jakości, możemy zdobyć na nim sporo mięsa. Oczywiście zdobyć też można jego Bitewne Jajo, z którego dostaniemy Komupona, Maski i kolejne mięsiwa. Zabity na poziomie trzecim wyrzuci przedmiot odblokowujący nową minigrę. W "Patapon 3" łupy otrzymamy tylko zabijając go i są nimi Skrzynie średniej jakości. Otrzymać możemy: Patapon 2 *'''Skórzaste Mięso (ang.'' Leather Meat'', mięso poziomu pierwszego) *'Miękkie Mięso' (ang. Tender Meat, mięso poziomu drugiego) *'Mięso Marzeń' (ang. Dream Meat, mięso poziomu trzeciego) *'Tajemnicze Mięso' (ang.'' Mystery Meat'', mięso poziomu czwartego)thumb|Starcie z Manbothem na opakowaniu gry "Patapon 2" *(Rzadko) Demoniczny Stek (ang. Demon Steak, mięso poziomu piątego) *'Bitewne Jajo Manotha poziomu 1' (ang. Manboth Battle Egg lvl. 1) *(Tylko raz, na poziomie trzecim) Czapka Tsukupona (ang. Tsukupon Cap, przedmiot odblokowujący minigrę) Patapon 3 *'Złote Skrzynie' poziomu 15 *(Rzadko) Diamentowe Skrzynie poziomu od 10 do 15thumb Taktyka *Manboth używa ataków silnie traktujących Efektami Statusu. Bez piosenki DonChaka walka z nim może potrwać długo. *W "Patapon 3" może pojawić się dość wcześnie, ale lepiej nie próbować we wczesnej fazie gry. Wyrównaną walkę z nim toczymy od około dwudziestego poziomu. *W walce z nim często pada Zamrażający śnieg, co w walce z bossem jest bardzo irytujące. Warto pozbyć się śniegu Cudem Deszczu Juju lub (w "Patapon 3") umiejętnością Piekrona "Taniec Deszczu". *Manboth otrzymuje zwiększone obrażenia od Ognia, zatem przydadzą się bronie o tej sile (np. lanca Incensar czy Ognisty Róg). thumb|Przebudzony Manboth z lodową "tarczą" na plecach **Trudno go jednak Podpalić. *Otrzymuje za to znacznie zaniżone obrażenia od Lodu. Broń tego typu jest nieopłacalna. **Ponadto jest bardzo odporny na zamrożenie. *Chodzi on bardzo powoli, zatem nie trzeba zabierać zbyt mobilnych żołnierzy. Nie potrafi szybko wycofać się do tyłu. **Ale mimo to zdarza się, że próbuje uciekać (prawdopodobnie jest to błąd gry). Jeśli zacznie się cofać, nie przestanie do momentu, gdy go zabijemy. Warto wtedy popisać się umiejętnościami Zachwiania, którymi dysponuje nasza armia. (Manboth podczas owej ucieczki jest na nie dość podatny, więc dla gracza jest to okazja, by zdobyć wielkie pokłady mięsa.) *Jest dość odporny na Odrzucenie, ale nie tak trudno nim Zachwiać. *Po przebudzeniu go będzie jeszcze nosił kawał lodu na plecach, który pochłania obrażenia. Potwór zaczyna je otrzymywać dopiero po rozwaleniu lodu. Ataki i umiejętności Manoth dysponuje następującymi możliwościami ataku i umiejętnościami:thumb|Manboth szykuje Stąpnięcie (po prawej atak) Stąpnięcie Manboth stanie wysoko na tylnych nogach, przez chwilę będzie balansował, po czym walnie przednimi nogami w ziemię, miażdżąc żołnierzy i zadając wysokie (w dwójce średnie) obrażenia, Odrzucajac i silnie wprowadzając w Zachwianie. Należy unikać tego ataku poprzez PonPata lub DonDon. ChakaChaka niewiele da.thumb|Manboth szykuje Zionięcie Śniegiem (po prawej atak) Zionięcie Śniegiem Stwór zegnie trąbę, po czym podniesie ją, wciągnie zimne powietrze, aż rozedmie się jak balon, po czym zionie z nosa strumieniem śniegu, zadając niskie obrażenia, odpychając daleko i potężnie Zamrażając. Tego ataku można uniknąć poprzez DonDon, PonPata nic nie da (bo atak sięga bardzo daleko), a ChakaChaka tylko zmniejszy obrażenia i nie uchroni przed odepchnięcime oraz Zamrożeniem.thumb|Manboth szykuje Wielkie Zmrożenie (po prawej atak) Wielkie Zamrożenie (Tego ataku używa zwykle, gdy straci dużo zdrowia) Manboth pochyli się, zagnie trąbę ku górze, a potem dmuchnie mocno, aż panorama na chwilę zostanie przysłonięta. Ten atak nie zadaje obrażeń, ale nieuchronnie Zamraża całą armię. Nie da się go uniknąć. Trzeba albo poczekać, aż się odmrozimy, albo zagrać DonChaka (jeżeli użyjemy tej piosenki akurat gdy Manboth użyje ataku, wciąż zostaniemy zamrożeni). Niemniej, atak ten zamrozi też bossa (odnawiajac jego lodową tarczę), zatem będziemy musieli rozbijać jego lód od nowa, ale będziemy mieli trochę czasu na uleczenie, bądź wykonanie Naładowanego ataku.thumb|Manboth szykuje Szarżę (po prawej atak) Szarża (Atak bardzo rzadko używany w "Patapon 3") Manboth pochyli się, lekko zginając trąbę, po czym ruszy biegiem do przodu, a następnie uderzy Naszych żołnierzy od dołu ciosami, zadając średnie obrażenia, wprowadzajac w Zachwianie i Odrzucając daleko. Najlepiej unikać poprzez PonPata. Inne piosenki niewiele dadzą.thumb|Manboth szykuje atak Opadem Śniegu (po prawej atak) Opad śniegu (Atak wyłącznie w dwójce, od poziomu 10) Manboth chowa trąbę pod nogami, przez chwilę będzie wciągać powietrze, po czym zionie nad głowy Pataponów płatkami śniegu, które lecąc do góry zadadzą niskie obrażenia i potężnie Zamrożą, a opadając ponownie zadadzą spore obrażenia i Zamrożą. Opadających płatków nie da się uniknąć. Najlepiej zrobić ChakaChaka, a potem DonChaka. W zależności od tego, w którą stronę wieje wiatr, w tą samą stronę polecą płatki śniegu. Szał (Umiejętność bierna wyłącznie w "Patapon 3") Po stracie około połowy zdrowia Manboth użyje Wielkiego Zmrożenia i od tej pory przestanie przygotowywać ataki, zatem nie mamy czasu na reakcję. Niemniej, obrażenia w Szale są trochę mniejsze. Ale Efekty Statusu działaja równie silnie. W Szale trochę rzadziej używa Wielkiego Zmrożenia. Zdeptanie (Umiejętność bierna) Manboth idąc w naszą stronę odepchnie nas (w trójce także zada niskie obrażenia, Odrzuci i wprowadzi w Zachwianie). Unikać należy za pomocą PonPata lub DonDon, albo po prostu nie zbliżać się do bestii. W dwójce ta umiejętność praktycznie nic złego nie robi. Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Rzadcy Bossowie Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy